Tosya
by Ms. Kinnikufan
Summary: Kevin Mask see Turbinski in a hospital. (warning: mpreg, yaoi and implied past mm rape)
1. Default Chapter

Tosya

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: I own no one except the Russian Agents and Tosya.

Note: These were originally a bunch of drabble done via an interactive meme on my lj account. Jennyrogue is to thank for the inspiration that inspired this fic.

Turbinski thought it was just the flu when he started throwing up. But it didn't go away. Soon he began to have sensitive reactions to certain scents. Finally, his stomach began to bloat.

He lied to the government when they asked who the father was. He said he didn't know.

Turbinski didn't want to think about the father. The man who tore off his arms. The man who raped him, implanting him with an unwanted fetus.

Turbinski's first thought was to abort. But the government made a deal with him: Keep it, and great publicity would come to mother Russia. Who wouldn't be fascinated by the first documented male pregnancy? If Turbinski were to give birth to it, they would finally let him have his freedom. He wouldn't be bothered by the child. The government would raise it while he flew off to wherever he wished.

Turbinski accepted the offer. He delighted in the thought of Kevin's child suffering the same type of childhood he had. That was a little over seven months ago.

"Would you like to hold your son?" The plump, pleasant faced nurse asked.

Heavily sedated, Turbinski allowed the nurse to place the blue bundle in his arms.

The baby was warm and soft and smelled vaguely of powder.

The baby boy lazily opened his eyes halfway. They were a gleaming silver eye color like his.

What he was holding was not what Turbinski expected. He thought it would be a clone of his rapist, complete with mask and cold yellow eyes.

Instead, Turbinski had this fat, warm, silver eyed little bundle in his arms.

"Tosya. Beyond my expectations." Turbinski held the baby boy close to him.

He felt an unfamiliar feeling of peace until he noticed Kevin Mask in his hospital room.

Kevin had been lost in the hospital. He had a box of chocolates and a bouquet that was both squashed (from bumping into people) and slightly wilted.

"Nurse, where is the maternity ward?" Kevin asked a jaded and tired looking nurse.

"5 floors ahead. Now, leave me alone, I'm on my break." the nurse told him.

Kevin offered the surly nurse no thanks. He ran up 5 floors of stairs faster then you or I could blink.

Where was Turbinski's room? Ah yes..."In room 5D22, a baby was born..."

Kevin somehow unobtrusively entered the room.

The cold, metallic silver glare of Turbinski's eyes even overcame the disinfectant smell of the room.

Turbinski held the baby closer to him, as if it would evaporate in Kevin's presence.

"I'm surprised you kept it. But I'm"-

Kevin was interrupted by Turbinski.

"He's not an it. He's a boy. A baby boy."

"Turbinski, I'm sorry. If I had known"-

"You would have what? Worn a condom when you raped me because of your frustration over losing the Chojin crown? Get the hell out of here. Get the hell out of my-no get the hell out of our lives, The last thing my son needs is you."

"But"-

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" Turbinski's shouting made the baby boy cry.

"No, no, daddy is not mad at you. Daddy loves you. No matter what the circumstances are, daddy loves you. Hush now, my little one." Turbinski cooed at the baby boy.

Kevin left in despair, dropping the flowers and the chocolates on the floor. They were later crushed by a lunch cart.

That was three day ago.

I hope this kills me, Kevin thought as he fell from Big Ben.

Turbinski watched the news report on Kevin Mask's unsuccessful suicide. It turned out he might never wake up from the coma caused by jumping off the Big Ben. If he did, it would be serious amnesia and/or brain damage.

Turbinski held Tosya closer to him. How could he have ever thought of letting the government raise this precious little baby? He would fight to keep him.

"I won't abandoned you. Your mine Tosya. No one else's. Mine." Turbinski promised him.

Of course the government would interfere with Turbinski's promise.

"I changed my mind. I want to raise Tosya." Turbinski told the two government agents.

"What brought this on, Comrade? Just a little over a month you were going on about how couldn't wait to give birth and leave." one of the agents commented.

"Tosya is my son. When I first held him, I realized that."

"Comrade we never say you could change your mind. The government is very interested the progeny of Kevin Mask."

"You won't find that in Tosya." Turbinski willed himself not to flinch, not to sweat.

"Kevin Mask entered your room with flowers and candy. Not the type of thing you do for a rival. Plus we have several witnesses testified that you screamed 'We don't need you in our lives!' Mother Russian was happy to learn that the Kevin Mask's pre-plan rape of you resulted in the hope for impregnation."

"You...you arranged for Kevin Mask to rape me!"

"Don't blame him Comrade. We did drug him after all. He was on such heavy medication he probably thought you were someone else who was consenting. We're just so interested in studying Maelstrom power."

Comrade Turbinski felt a jab in his arm. Within moment, he felt an explosive pain in his heart and breathed no more.

Tosya began to cry a shrill baby's whine.

The agent spoke into a walkie-talkie "Termination successful. Will be back at base at approximately 1600 hours. Trosky out."

He took the crying Tosya from the now-dead Turbinski's arms.

"Agent Vontvitch, start the cover-up" Agent Trosky addressed the other agent.

Agent Trosky left, holding a crying Tosya who wanted the now-dead Turbinski to hold him again.


	2. A rescue or something worse?

A Rescue or Something Worse?

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: I own no one except Tosya.

Robin Mask and Warsman stood by Kevin's Mask's bedside.

The doctors told them there was little chance of Kevin coming out of his coma. If Kevin ever did come out of his coma, he would definitely have serious brain damage and amnesia.

"Why did you do it? Why Kevin?" Robin Mask asked even though he knew Kevin would never answer.

"Yesterday, around 3:22 PM, the russian chojin known as Comrade Turbinski died of a previously undetected heart condition. His son is currently in custody of the Russian government until a suitable home can be found." The new anchor informed from the hospital room tv.

Warsman's face gave a suspicious look.

"Sounds like a cover-up." He muttered,

"Damnit, of course it's a cover-up! Of course the Russian government is doing a cover-up! That the what Russian government does! It's always doing cover-ups, it's not a novel concept!" Robin's tone went from loud and angry to restrained and almost sinister tone.

"Kevin tried to commit suicide. Despite all the pain in his short, young life, he only recently tried to kill himself. That is a novel concept. I want to know the answer and yet I don't. I'm afraid that I'm the answer." Robin Mask buried his mask in his hands.

"Comrade." Warsman placed a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I wish I had been a better father. If I had..." Robin choked back a sob.

"Comrade there was nothing you could do. Perhaps we will never know the reason why." Truth be told. Warsman was troubled with his own guilt. Could it have been his departure the reason Kevin jumped.

Neither knew of Tosya, secret child of Kevin Mask and Comrade Turbinski.

Tosya did not like the new place he was in.

Strange lights were always in his eyes. Strange noises were always in his little eardrums. Worst of all were the needles that often poked his little arms and legs.

When he wasn't being poked or prodded, he spent the rest time lying on a very cold and uncomfortable examination table, all sorts of monitors stuck to him.

Tosya did not like any of this and spent most of his time crying (even more so then the typical infant). Where was his mama? Why wasn't mama holding and cuddling him anymore? Did mama not like him?

Soon, Tosya began to refuse his bottle. So the scientist began to give his nutrition via even more needles This made Tosya cry even more.

This went on for almost two weeks (not that Tosya comprehended the concept of time).

Scientists Aldrikski and Ustin were performing the usual tests when a voice blared from the loudspeaker.

"There's an intruder in Sector 7G. There's a-" a scream replaced the rest of the announcement. Alarms went off.

Tosya cried even louder and harder in response to the loud and frightening noises, just like any other baby.

"Damn it, does that baby never shut up!" Ustin remarked.

"Comrade that's the least of our problems." Aldrikski cowered in fear at the grey-purple demon that appeared in the room.

"Please mer-" Aldrikski's throat was slashed before he could finished

"Ahhhhh!" Ustin tried in vein to run. He was spiked shackled.

Tosya was lying flat on the examination table. He had heard, but not seen.

He felt someone remove the monitors, pick him up and cuddle him.

Tosya stopped crying. Was it mama?

Tosya turned his head and looked at the person who was holding him.

No it wasn't mama. Tosya's mind wasn't fully developed yet, but he knew mama didn't have purple grey skin or fangs. He wonder what that red stuff was dripping from his mouth was. Oh well, he wasn't poking him with needles or flashing lights in his eyes, so he had to be better then all those other not-mamas.

Tosya smiled at Ricardo and made a cute gurgling noise.

"Hey! He likes me!" Ricardo tried making a funny face, which was hard because he always looked like he homicidal, even when he wasn't.

"Ricardo, stop bounding and get back to base ." A voice from Ricardo's headphone interrupted.

"What should I do with the dead bodies?"

"Oh for the love of God, just leave them there."

"But they'll start to smell in a few days.'

"Look, none of them will care because they're dead, Ricardo. The dead don't care if they smell. They're dead."

"Are you sure?"

"...Yes. I'm completely and utterly sure that the dead don't care what they smell like . Now get back to base before the Russian government catches on."

"Who's a cute widdle baby? Yes, you are, yes you are!" Ricardo gently rocked Tosya making him gurgle and smile.

"Ricardo! "

"Yes?"

"Get back to base now! When you can get back to base, you can bound all you want! We really need to do something about your short attention span..."

"All right, all right. I'm leaving right now." Ricardo stepped on a bunch or corpses on his way out, making a squishy noise.


	3. 8 years later

8 Years Later

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: I own no one recognizable.

Translation note: TioUncle in Portuguese.

"Tio Ricardo, can I go play in the mud pile now?"

"Not until you finish your vitamin juice."

"But it tastes like shit."

"Tosya!" Where did you learn such language?"

"From you when you were trying to fix the faucets yesterday."

"...Just finish your vitamin juice. It's good for you."

Tosya finish his juice in one gulp. He made a sour expression.

"Ny'ke says the vitamin juice is really blood and that you're trying make us kids into vampires."

"What! Of course not. Now go play in the mud pile."

Tosya had a pretty good existence at the new D.M.P. base in a hidden part of Tokyo.

4 hours of various training exercise, 3 hours of education in reading writing, math, ect, and I nap (whether he wanted one or not) 5 days a week. He also had to drink three times a day.

He had plenty of playmates: Ny'ke (Pumpinator's daughter who was two years older the Tosya and could be very, very, bossy because of that), Vince, Arnie, Alonza, and Elda (Mar's children) and Keitaro (Tosya didn't know whose kid he was).

Making sure that the children were playing in the mud under the watchful eye of Andy J. (the son of Addversarious), he went to the adult room.

The adult room was not as dirty as it sounded. It was more like a teacher's lounge.

"Pump, I think you're daughter catching on to us. Tosya told me that she told him that the vitamin juice was really blood and that we're all trying to make them into vampires."

"Yeah, well she has a fine bullshit detector. Wish I had a bullshit detector like hers when I was young. Maybe I would have had a better life." Pumpinator burped his three month old son, Sandel.

"Yeah, well we just can't tell we're feeding them the very diluted blood of Akuma Shogun so that their devil power grow tremendously. They'd freak out. Kids don't like to drink blood. Maybe we should start diluting it with fruit punch instead of apple juice. Kids love anything that they detect sugar in." Mars gave Angelo (his newborn) his bottle of "vitamin juice" mixed with formula.

"Now babies they'll drink anything in a bottle." Mars commented as Angelo eagerly suck down his bottle of formula mixed with "vitamin juice".

England, Restful Pines Rehab Center:

Kevin had defeated great odds by coming out of his coma three years ago. He still had to completely relearn how to walk and talk. It looked highly unlikely that he would ever be able to wrestle again.

However, chances were good that Kevin would be able to live without supervision after he finished rehab.

Robin Mask made a point of visiting often, trying to forge the father/son relationship that never had been there in Kevin's childhood.

"Son, your therapist told me you successfully relearned how to drive again. I'm very proud of you son!" Robin cheerfully complemented.

"Tosya..." Kevin muttered.

"Who's Tosya. He's not an invisible friend, is he Kevin?"

"No. He someone in my memories. Tosya was a little baby. A little baby boy. A man is angry at me.."

"Who Kevin, who is angry at you?"

"A man with shiny eyes and hair, He has a funny voice."

"You must mean an accent."

"Well, he told me to stay away from the baby. He didn't like me."

"Who didn't like you Kevin?"

"I keep telling you, the man with shiny hair and eyes!"

Later, Robin talked about his most visit with Kevin to Warsman.

"Kevin kept mentioning that he remember someone name Tosya today. I kept thinking, I know that name from somewhere, but where?"

" Comrade, wasn't that the name of Turbinski's son, who was taken into custody by the Russian government?"

Robin Mask's mug of coffee fell to the linoleum floor.


End file.
